Sailor Moon Orion
|Row 4 info = Stephanie Sheh Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Robbie Daymond Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch |Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = United States Japan France |Row 7 info = English French |Row 10 info = Amy Moynihan Heyward Pascal Boutboul Jared Wolfson Kaaren Lee Brown Lifeng Wang Yoshio Irie |Row 11 info = Jeremy Zag Stephanie Sheh |Row 12 info = Kodansha USA |Row 13 info = |Row 14 title = Original network |Row 14 info = Cartoon Network (U.S.) (France) (Japan) |Row 16 title = Preceded by |Row 16 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000)}} Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming American/Japanese/French animated television series, produced by , with contributed from . It is based on the japanese magna series Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi. It is both a reboot and sequel to the 1995 anime series [http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(anime_series) Sailor Moon]. The series mixes 3D CGI anime-influenced characters with hand-drawn 2D backdrops and effects, it is the fourth adaptation of the series and first to be produced in America, Japan and French. Plot Serena Tsukino aka, Sailor Moon / Princess Serena and her fellow Sailor Scouts protect Earth and Galaxy from various bad guys with their new Quason Sabers and help from Serena's biological father King Oron. Cast and Characters *Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury * Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh - Mino Aino / Sailor Venus *Robbie Daymond -Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask / Prince Darien *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis Additional Voices *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers *Lucien Dodge - Andrew Hansford *Nicholas Roye - Sammy Tsukino *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity *Tara Platt - Ikuko Tsukino *Keith Silverstein - Kenji Tsukino Development The U.S. and Japan have partnered France to create a new series for general audiences titled Sailor Moon Orion which of course references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all age appropriate content from the 1995 anime series. 's will produce under Genius Brands International with 's , Toei Animation will not have any involvement with series whar so ever, 's American counterpart has signed a deal to co-produce. Writers from the french and english dub of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir and other writers from and will be involved amd will be featured in anime-influnced animation through . Music and Zag will take on scoring duties for the series some of the music from the original english dub will be used and revised. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Robbie Daymond, Michelle Ruff and Johnny Yong Bosch will reprise their respective roles from the dub and , however their characters will be featured as 18-20 years rather than 14-16 and will retain their names and personaities from the DiC Entertainment, Cloverway Inc. and Optimum Productions dubs, Takeuchi also confirmed that Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Starlights will appear in the series pending on outcome of the first season and will feature Serena's biological father and Queen Serenity's husband along with other characters from the previous series. It will air on Cartoon Network in U.S. along Voltron: Defender of the Future, in Japan and in France. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:English-language films Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Reboot Category:Sequel series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Marvista Entertainment